Prankstars
by tsmall1259
Summary: Ten of my OCs prank various Cartoon,Movie,Television show and Video Game Characters.
1. Klaus

**Hey everyone and April fools! I just want you to know this series is about 10 of my OCs of mine prank various cartoon,movie,television show and video game characters and if you want to see one of your favorite characters get pranked send me a review telling me what the prank is and which character you want to see get pranked.**

**Now here are the OCs:**

**1. Mark-He wears a red shirt with a white nike symbol on it and wears blue jeans and has on red and white sneakers, he also wears a red hat and he wears a white wrist watch on his arm.**

**2. Steve-He wears glasses and has a yellow shirt with Spongebob Squarpants on it. He also wears blue pants along with wearing yellow and blue nikes on them with black going over them.**

**3. Spencer-He has a yellow button up shirt and wears blue jeans with blue shoes.**

**4. Dylan-He wears a black jacket and has a yellow shirt on under it and wears black pants and has on black sneakers.**

**5. Will-He wears a blue shirt with white lines going across and blue pants. Also he's wearing blue sneakers.**

**6. Jamie-He wears a grey shirt with a picture of a shark on it and wears black pants. He also wears grey shoes with black lines going across them and he's wearing a necklace on his neck.**

**7. Michael-He wears a blue polo shirt and has blue jeans. He's also wearing blue and white shoes.**

**8. Chow-He wears shades and wears a blue jacket under it is a black shirt. He also wears black pants and blue shoes.**

**9. Terry-He wears a black shirt with the words pranked written in white letters. He also wears black pants and black shoes with white lines going across them.**

**10. Kevin-He wears a red shirt with the number 1 on it and he wears blue jeans and red sneakers.**

**Now Here's the fanfic.**

(We see Mark and Dylan with a Sleeping Klaus(American Dad) both boys were in a water park)

Dylan:Hey everyone I'm Dylan and this is Mark and welcome to Prank stars!

Mark:Shhh...the fish is sleeping so we wouldn't want to wake him up.

Dylan:Here's what the prank is guys were going to send Klaus down in this water slide but for him he's not gonna be in water its going to be lava! That's right we replaced it with real live lava! And we have Steve,Michael and Terry ready to fish him out as soon as Spencer gives us the close and clear.

(We see Spencer with a flag)

Spencer:Hey guys I'm getting ready to give the signal to Max and Dylan and... Here we go!

(Spencer than waves the flag rapidly in the air, which Mark and Dylan see)

Mark:Ok guys that's the signal and NOW!

(Mark then let's go of Klaus's bowl which causes him to wake up and scream in horror as he realized he was going down a water slide but instead of water it was hot lava as soon as he was at the end of the slide he was caught by Terry)

Klaus:AAAAAHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO FREAKING DIE! AHHHHHHH! I'M COMING TO YOU ELIZABETH!

Jamie:Klaus it's ok man!

(Klaus then stopped screaming and looked around)

Klaus:What the heck was that?!

(Mark,Dylan,and Spencer came down from where they were pulling the prank)

Mark:Well how can I put this Klaus...YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!

(Klaus then sees the camara)

Klaus:No...I'm on Prankstars OMG! I can't beleive this and Roger if your Watching this I told you I'd be on Tv *****!

Spencer:Well everyone that was us pranking a talking fish. Who else will we prank find out next time on Prankstars.


	2. Ironman

**Ok everyone welcome back to a new chapter of Prankstars! And today are favorite prankers are about to pull a prank on the superhero Ironman!**

(We see Steve and Spencer hiding behind a desk filled with a room full full of Ironman suits)

Spencer:Hey everybody I'm Spencer!

Steve:And I'm Steve and today we are going to pull a prank on one of the Avengers and that lucky person is Tony Stark AKA Ironman!

Spencer:The prank is that we hot wired all the Ironman suits and with this remote control Steve's holding we'er going to make the one Tony chooses fly crazy all around the city and we have a surprise for his other suits.

Steve:Oh here he comes now!

(Tony then walks in to his office but unknown to him Steve and Spencer were trying not to laugh)

Tony:So which one am I gonna pick?

(He then closes his eyes and puts his finger pointing to the suits)

Tony:Eney,meeny,mity,mo,catch a tigre by the toe. If he hollors,let him go,eney,meeny, miny,mo.

(Tony then closes his eyes and retracts his finger to look at the armour he picked)

Tony:Ah ha! The good old Mark IV armour haven't worn it for the past six months.

(He pulls out a remote then pushes the button on it which attaches the suit on him)

Tony:Here we go!

(He then starts to fly outside where his suit turns off and he starts to fall to the ground)

Tony:J.A.R.V.I.S I need a little help here!

(He then starts to go straight through a closed office window where he crashes into it)

Tony:What the ****!

(His boot then starts to move then it started to drive him through the window. His foot starts to go down some where he hits head on every street light)

Tony:Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

(He suddenly stops then looks up in the air to to see all his all of his Ironman armors that then explode)

Tony:My...My...MY BABY'S!

(He then hears laughing he looks down to see Steve and Spencer)

Tony:What do you two want? Can't you see I'm trying to have a mental breakdown here's!

Steve:Well we just have to tell you something.

Tony:WHAT?!

Spencer:You've just been PRANKED!

Tony:WHAT?!

(He then falls down on the concrete and faints from knowing he was Pranked)

Steve:Awkward.


End file.
